Round here
by MichealoftheDarkDragon
Summary: Hey,after a LONG try spell,I'm back with the next installment of my series. And this one is much more light hearted thatn the others. After this,though,I am using the chaptering system(it'll make it easier). You have to read the other 3 to understand it,s


9/8/01  
  
Disclaimer:Hi,Im back with my everworld series(after almost 3 months,sorry guys). As usual,I do NOT own Everworld,but Id love to own Senna*wink*. The song is property of Counting Crows and Geffen records. Have fun.  
  
  
Round Here  
  
Two days now. Two long,grueling days since David Levin died,the only,and I mean ONLY man Senna Wales ever loved. Slaughtered. Grotesqued. Gruesomefied.  
  
Destroyed by a fellow god of mine,Loki. The wimp that wanted Senna's gift as a witch as his own. Oh,how I hated him now,but Senna,Christopher Hitchcock,Jalil Sherman,and Senna's sister,April O'Brien,they were the most hurt. And they needed my help.  
  
A village ahead,a fimilliar one to them. They had past through here before. Merlinshire. Named after the great grand mage himself. Christopher had fallen in love here,just 2 months earlier. Fallen in love with a princess,a powerful beauty. Id hide out here for a few. I needed rest just as much as they did. Fallen angels,evil gods,demons,whatever you call us,we are not the Energizer bunny. Even gods cant keep going,and going,and going. Yes,a perfect place to rejuvenate.  
  
I checked myself in to a little cottage for the night,and much to my surprise,so did them. But a surprise lay ahead of all of us.   
  
April and Jalil had th room across from me. I think they,too,had just realized their love. They had been afraid to admit it,but now that David died,right after he and Senna opened their eyes,they were afraid of losing eachother.  
  
Christopher,didnt check in right away,instead he went to explore around town. Christopher. That boy. He decided to take over the hero part held by Davideus for so long now. That foolish,but brave young man.  
  
So left Senna down the hall from me. All alone,with a void in her heart. After ten years of waiting,she had feelings again. But now they had been shattered like fine crystal dropped from a castle tower and trampled by elephants. Oh,I couldnt stand it. If they liked it or not,I was here to stay,so my presence would be known sooner or later. I heard Senna walk out of the door,and I followed. Right out the front door we went.  
  
Step out of the front door   
like a ghost into the fog  
where no one notices the contrast  
of white on white  
  
The others had followed us out. Now was my time. Couldnt hide from them now.  
  
And in between the moon and you  
The angels get a better view  
Of the crumbling difference  
Of wrong and right  
  
"Hello,"I said."You my be wondering who I am."  
  
"Yes,we are. Are you a soldier sent here by Loki. If you are,get it over with already,"said Jalil. He sounded angry,and why shouldnt he?  
  
"No,"I proclaimed,"I am here to help you. I am Satan,but do call me Lucifer,please.?"  
  
April gasped. "Youre Lucifer? But you look almost like my dad....." She collapsed right into Jalil's arms.   
  
Senna turned around and smiled at the site. Then she turned to me and gave me a big grin of acceptance. And at that moment,I knew I was in.  
  
Christopher had been sitting there behind me the whole time,with his love,Princess Etain. They chimed in unisome"Lucifer wants to help us???? Cool!",and walked on by. I on the other hand,decided to let everyone recover from the shock. I walked off to get something to eat.  
  
I walk in the air  
Between the rain  
Through myself and back agin  
Where  
I dont know  
  
Maria says shes dying  
Through the door   
I hear her crying  
Why  
I dont know  
  
I looked around. Finally a small quaint little home that obviously served as a resteraunt caught my eye. I went in and ordered.  
  
Round here  
We always stand up straight  
Round here  
Something radiates  
  
I returned to the small in and parked myself outside Christopher and Etain's door. They were talking small talk,catching up. Etain said how she loved Chris and all,and vice versa. Oh,how I wished I werent what I am.  
  
Maria came from Nashville   
With a suitcase in her hand  
She said shed like to meet a boy that looks like Elvis  
She walks along the edge   
Of where the ocean meets the land  
Just like shes walking a wire  
In the circus  
  
I heard them then do the same thing David and Senna did before he showed up.  
  
She parks her outside my house  
Takes her clothes off  
Says shes close to understanding Jesus  
She knows shes more than a little misunderstood  
She has trouble acting normal when shes nervous  
  
Round here  
Were carving out our names  
Round here  
We all look the same  
Round here   
We talk like lions  
But we sacrifice like lambs  
Round here  
Shes slipping through my hands  
  
So I went to April's love shack. She and Jalil werent at that point,yet,so I listened to their conversation.  
  
Sleeping childeren got to run  
Like the wind  
Out of the lightning dream  
Mama's little baby   
Better get herself in   
Out of the lightning  
  
She says"Its only in my head"  
She says"Shh....  
Its only in my head"  
  
After sitting there for arounf half an hour I preceeded to Senna's room. I opened the door and walked in. Senna was staring out here window at the tallest building in town. She sighed.  
  
But the girl on the car   
In the parking lot  
Says"Man,you you should try and take a shot  
Cant you see my walls are crumbling"  
  
Then she looks up at the building  
Says shes thinking of jumping  
Says shes tired of life  
She must be tired of something  
  
I went over and wrapped my arms around her. Rocked her back & forth. Why,I could not understand. But whatever it was,it felt good.  
  
Round here  
Shes always on my mind  
Round here  
I got lots of time  
Round here  
Were never sent to bed early  
Nobody makes us wait  
Round here  
We stay up very very  
Very very late  
  
I fell asleep cradling Senna in my arms. 


End file.
